


I Do (Cherish You)

by maryfic



Series: Moments in a Life [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: F/F, Karaoke, M/M, Schmoop, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the gang’s utter shock, and his own, Brian takes a step no one thought he ever would and acknowledges his love for Justin in public. In a karaoke bar. Sober. Holy Fuck, Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do (Cherish You)

**Author's Note:**

> Brian sings. And swears. And makes a high holy fool of himself. For love. 
> 
> Written post Season One, AU after Prom. 
> 
> *shudders* Boy bands.

October 7th, 2004 

Brian swore loudly and proficiently when he hung up the phone. Justin was in the kitchen, rinsing off their dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. He’d have to run it tonight, it was full again. Amazing, with all the food they ate, that they didn’t look like hippos. Must be all that fucking. “What’d he say?” he asked with a grin at the thought, reaching under the sink for the detergent. 

“Something fucking insane,” Brian replied, coming up behind him and leaning into that delectable ass. “Mikey wants to go to a karaoke bar. With me. And he wants me to sing. Fuck that.” 

“I don’t know,” Justin said, shutting the dishwasher door and standing to wrap his arms around Brian. “I’ve heard you sing. I think it’s hot.” His blue eyes twinkled as Brian glared. 

“I don’t sing in public. Not even when I’m drunk. It has never happened, and never will. Brian Kinney will never embarrass himself in public like that.” 

“Not even for his cute, blond, Twinkie boyfriend?” Justin asked, licking his lips. 

“Not even for – fuck.” As he leaned down to capture those kissable lips with his own, Brian knew he was screwed. 

****** 

Forty-five minutes later, they were in the Jeep and driving off to meet Michael, Linz, Mel, Emmett, Ted, Debbie, and Vic at the only karaoke bar on Liberty Avenue, ‘Hormonious’. 

Brian wondered who the munchers had gotten to baby-sit Gus, but quickly forgot it at his impending humiliation. They had to park a block away because apparently it was popular, and Brian groaned at the thought as they got out and stood on the sidewalk. For Justin only, he reminded himself. Only for Justin. Not for any of his fucking friends, who had no doubt come to see the Great Brian Kinney lower himself to this. He fucking knew that’s why Mel had come. 

His inner rumblings were silenced by a kiss from his cute, blond, Twinkie boyfriend, who grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bar, where the gang was standing out front. 

“Well, well. The High and Mighty Brian Kinney has consented to grace us lower mortals with a tune, has he?” Teddy said as they approached, grinning. 

“Only for Justin,” Brian said through gritted teeth. Fuck ‘em all. Just keep saying that, Kinney. Fuck ‘em all. 

Everyone had a grin on their respective faces, even Vic, who couldn’t hold his back as Emmett patted Brian on the back and said, “It’s not so bad, have a couple shots and it’ll all be over soon enough.” 

“I have to do it sober,” Brian said, his expression ‘let’s get this over with’ but smiling for Justin’s sake. 

Emmett drew in a sharp breath. “Oh. Pick something easy, then.” 

They all trooped into the bar and to Brian’s dismay, took seats front and center, Justin right in the middle of all them, grinning like hell. Shit. 

“Go on, Bri.” Linz said. “I’ve heard you sing, you’re not that bad.” 

“Go fuck yourself, Linz.” He replied, still smiling, still through gritted teeth. Remember, Kinney, fuck ‘em all. His head held high, Brian walked over to the table where he would choose his song and fill out the form to get in line. After doing that, he stayed away from the table, fully aware of everyone’s eyes on him, Justin’s especially. Those baby blues burned through him more than any alcohol he’d ever knocked back. His baby. His… 

With a sudden thought that if he was going to do this, he might as well do it right, he returned to the DJ’s table and scribbled out his song choice, flipped through the catalog to make sure they had it, then filling in his new choice. 

They’d hear him sing, but he wouldn’t be singing to them, he’d be singing straight to his baby. The love of his life, though Brian had never really told Justin that. Tonight, he, and every-fucking-body else, would have no doubt about Brian’s feelings and what, who, he wanted. 

Way too soon, the DJ walked up onstage and introduced him to a table full of catcalls and whistles. He calmly flipped them all off and took the stage, stepping up to the microphone and waiting for the intro chords. 

When they came, it was along with gasps of shock and recognition from the table where his friends sat, but Brian had eyes and ears only for Justin. He didn’t even need to glance at the cue monitor in front of him. He began to sing, just as Debbie, who didn’t recognize the song, said, “What the fuck is he doing?” 

All I am  
All I’ll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I’ll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me cause I

I do   
Cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don’t have to think twice  
I will  
Love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It’s beyond my control  
I’ve waited so long  
To say this to you  
If you’re asking do I love you this much  
I do

In my world  
Before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn’t know where I was going  
Till that day  
I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all my heart  
Till my dying day  
I do

Cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don’t have to think twice  
I will  
Love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It’s beyond my control  
I’ve waited so long to say this  
To you  
If you’re asking do I love you this much  
Yes I do, I do, I really love

If you’re asking do I love you this much  
I do  
From the depths of my soul  
It’s beyond my control  
I’ve waited so long to say this  
To you  
If you’re asking do I love you this much  
Baby, I do  
I do

When the final strains of the song faded away, Brian was left on stage silent, tears streaming down his face. He wasn’t the only one, either. Debbie was grinning through her tears and Lindsay had asked her for a tissue. Justin just stared back at him, transfixed. Mel was shocked, and thankfully, silent. Emmett had the presence of mind to stand and let out a huge cheer, clapping fit to burst. Vic joined him, and slowly, the others stood also to join in the clapping that had swept the bar. All the patrons could tell that the song had been one of the best they’d ever heard, and would probably ever hear. 

Brian didn’t even notice. His eyes were locked on Justin’s, who hadn’t stood, or moved at all. 

Michael found words first. “What the FUCK was that?” 

Debbie answered him, she was the one who knew Brian best, better than her son; even past Justin, though she knew that would eventually change, as Brian grew to trust his own feelings. “That was your best friend telling the world that he loves our Sunshine. And telling us to fuck ourselves, he’ll love whomever he damn well pleases. And I for one, loved it. Fuckin’ loved it.” 

Finally, Justin rose and walked to meet Brian, their lips meeting in a kiss that sealed Brian’s actions and promised much more to come later that night. Triumphantly, his cocky swagger and grin firmly back in place, Brian swung an arm around his baby and they walked past the table and their stunned friends, pausing only long enough for Brian to whisper “Fuck ‘em all,” in Debbie’s ear before they took seats at the bar. Seconds later, Michael was on Brian’s other side, demanding to know just what the hell that was all about. 

“That,” Brian said, raising his beer in a toast, “was about loving someone, and not being afraid to admit it. To yourself, or anyone else. Fuck ‘em all!” he said, and they all repeated the sentiment, Debbie, Vic, Justin, Emmett, Mel and Linz saying it a bit louder than Teddy and Michael, who were still dubious at the whole affair. 

Brian laid a huge smacking kiss on his Sunshine, then turned and addressed them all. “Who’s next?” 

~fin~


End file.
